


Day 3: Delirium

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baz is nervous, Feelings, M/M, SIMON IS SICK, Simon speaks his mind, Sorry Not Sorry, Whumptober 2019, delirium prompt, in Simon and Penny's flat, only he's out of his mind, shortly after Wayward Son, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: "You are my everything, Baz. My sun, my moon. My whole world ebbs and flows to you like the tide."Baz hears what he's always wanted to hear, but not in the way he'd hoped to hear it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Day 3: Delirium

**Baz**:

Simon looks like hammered shit. He never got out of bed, which is significant given he tends to spend his days on the couch. I open the door further—the room smells like Simon, like buttered toast, but also slightly...expired.

“Are you alright there, Snow?”

“Mmmph,” Simon flutters his hand at me weakly then covers his head with a pillow. “I’m fine, leave me be.”

I ignore him and sit on the bed, placing a hand to his forehead. His skin is clammy, but also hot. “Crowley Snow, you’ve got a fever. How long have you been sick? Why didn’t you say anything, Simon?”

“It’s a cold. You and Penny are busy with uni." He turns away, "I just need to sleep it off. Put out the light, Baz.”

I carefully push damp curls off his forehead, “The lights aren’t on, Simon.”

He rolls over and looks up at me. His eyes are red-rimmed. His cheeks flushed with fever. A light sheen of sweat coats his face. “It’s so bright, Baz, it’s hard to look at you. You’re so beautiful, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.”

“Simon, I think you’re delirious, the fever—I think it’s too high. I need to get a thermometer. There’s got to be a spell for this.”

“I don’t need your magic, I’ll tell you if I want your magic.” Simon's voice drops to a whisper, “what I want is _you_. Where are you, Baz? Can you hear me?”

I feel like my throat is closing, my heart is pounding in my chest, tears are pricking my eyes. “I need to get Penny. Something’s wrong, love.”

Simon grabs my shirt collar and pulls me close, “I love you so much. Don’t leave me.” His lips are a hairs breath from mine, “you are my everything, Baz. My sun, my moon. My whole world ebbs and flows to you like the tide."

Simon releases me and jerks away. "Do you hear that, Baz? I hear bells.” He looks around the room in wonder.

Tears are flowing down my face now. I won’t blink them away; I won’t look away. “Simon, we need to go to a hosp—“

“_**Get well soon, **_and_** early to bed early to rise**_.” Penny is standing behind me with her ring hand in the air.

Simon sighs, releases me, curls up, and immediately falls into a peaceful sleep. I smooth my hair and look down at the bed.

“How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” Penny replies gently, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

I take it in mine.

I don’t look up.


End file.
